supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 24
Tingalayo (Rock with Barney) (1991) Negative #Jamie Hulbert - ZIS SONG ISN'T EVEN ZENGLISH! IT'S ZE WORST OFFENSE TO ZE REPUBLICAN PARTY OF ALL! IT'S A GOOD THING SHADOE STEVENS NEVER MENTIONED ZIS SONG! INSTEAD, HE MENTIONS SONGS LIKE ANOTHER DAY IN PARADISE AND HAVE I TOLD YOU LATELY! ZIS SONG WAS RELEASED DURING ZE COLD WAR! #Dick Brien - Everydody, stay away fron this nugatory song with such a silly nane! It's full of a dunch of f**s and q****s! They dress like f**s and q****s! I can tell it would feel like for a kid it takes an eternity to get to that song, and for the turtle adonination to de done would also feel like an eternity! It nentions a dianond ring so the dunnies that nade this song a quarter of a century ago wasted so nuch noney they night de the reason why we're in so nuch dedt. This song isn't right for little kids, as for us older teotle, any song of this genre isn't right for us, never mind this one. I can tell no one is interested in seeing this song! No one! #Ji woong Kirochu - *screams at the top of his lungs* JI MIN IS SOOOOOO RIGHT!!!!! #Adolf Hitler - This can relate to Hangover according to Adam... Buckley, not the character in this performance! #Ji min Kirochu - This song is the rooftop of a "Purity Forest" like sex dungeon. Chimp attack 911 call E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial Positive #Princess Starlight Barbra Streisand (singer) Winsanity One Foot (WALK THE MOON song) Negative #Dick Brien - The singer is 31 years old and he talks like a 2 year old, and his attearance looks like a ness! This song is annoying and tells you to f*** with hin. This is the second tine I have to say this in this level, everydody, get away fron this song! I wouldn't de surtrised if Hinonaru was like this, the singer and Dick Cox have sonething in connon: doth are over 30, talk like a 2 year old, and work with a lot of teotle. Avicii Blue Man Group Five Nights at Freddy's Cuphead Bendy and the Ink Machine Top Wing Disney Cars Yo Mama Jokes Marie Osmond's Freestyle on DWTS Positive #Marilou the Otter ~ Instant 10 out of 10! The world could use some more Marie Osmond and Dolly Parton. Home Alone 911 Call My Pet Monster The Real Ghostbusters Rainbow Brite Weepy-voiced killer GoBots Negative # Maria Tachimi ~ I failed to notice that GoBots stopped selling, I watched several episodes of the cartoon, I know some of the animation in Transformers wasn't too good because of the tight animation budget and they were many errors like discolored characters, but it was considered good back then and a massive hit, but the designs for some of the robots was just plain ugly, Leader-1 had teeth like a smoker and one of the Guardians freak me out with his human-like eyes, even Thundercracker, Skywarp and Starscream, no, not Hiro, Jung-il and Huizong, the three Decepticon F-15 jets were better-looking and more well-done and Leader-1 transformed into the exact same jet, Leader-1 looked like If I tried to make a Transformers fan character. # Joseph Wintergreen ~ I agree with my friend Maria Scoobybay26/Xenia Franklin Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ I tried to help this user for a couple years on Scratchpad, but she didn't listen. First of all, she whines about other people's cast lists, mine included, and wants changes just to suit her demands. Secondly, both her rabid obsession with Rodney and rabid hatred for Scott and Beardo, all from the Total Drama series, are annoying. Plus, her attacks towards other users were totally uncalled for. She's a rule-breaker, too, as she vandalizes cast lists and makes up unneeded rules. In short, I'm not going to trust her anytime soon. Sorry, Xenia, but this paragraph wouldn't have been typed if you actually listened to me and took criticism. Personally, Frothy Dawg is more pleasant to look at than Rodney. #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Listen here, sweetheart, there's a difference between being a fangirl and being an absolute bitch to everyone you work with, I find Yami Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh! more attractive than Rodney, just give me hot guys from Marvel films and anime any day of the week. #Another Reicheru #Maria Tachimi ~ I often got bullied for liking Transformers characters other people didn't like, in 1985, I liked Starscream because he was funny to watch, even his voice was funny to me, even though Mikey didn't think so. #Joseph Wintergreen #Huizong Zhungxi ~ (Translation: Take a chill pill for fuck's sake! I knew crazy fangirls before I read about you!) #Arthur Landers ~ You need to take a chill pill for God's sake, not every person you meet is going to like your favorite characters. #Another Kazuki Sato ~ You're reason number-I-lost-count why I'm not touching Total Drama with a hundred-foot pole! #CJ the Otter ~ The GoBots are more attractive than Rodney, just saying. I recommend taking a walk outside. #Marilou the Otter ~ Err...Rodney's a make-believe character.... #Cuong Thi ~ I had the exact same occupation as your non-existent husband, a peasant farm boy, and yet I turned out to be much better looking. #Dmitry Volodin #Hiro Shinozawa #Joseph McNamara ~ Go outside and get a bloody life. #Marie Lara-Rutter #Ri Dae-Jung ~ (Translation: Go seek therapy, please) #Satoko Samo #Toshio Samo #Mairead O'Creesh #Wei Zhenghan #Ali Dano #Arkadi Zolnerowich #Rachel Jamie-Twigs ~ Your obsession with Rodney greatly fucking disturbs me, I may love Yu-Gi-Oh! and literally 90% of everyone I got for Christmas and birthday were Yu-Gi-Oh! things, but, You miss, Make Chris-chan look sane in comparison, and that’s coming from a woman who owns a plushie of her favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! character. #Michael McNamara ~ I fucking hate this generation, It’s full of idiots! Your obsession with Rodney makes me sick! You force your fetishes on everyone! #Saoirse McNamara ~ Your obsession with Rodney is pardon my language, fucking creepy, Go the fuck outside. #Another Giuseppe Todaro ~ Signora, please go outside. Your obsession with Rodney is slowing down all mankind. #Another Stacie Todaro #Ji min Kirochu #Ji woong Kirochu #Ji kwong Kirochu Mr Blobby Positive # Gemma the Good Witch Negative # Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I will stick with Pikachu, thank you very much. # Arthur Landers ~ What the f*** is that thing?! # Marú ~ Britain, you introduced some stupid s***, but this takes the cake. # Sophie the Otter ~ Thanks, Phantomstrider and Blameitonjorge for introducing me to this Scrappy who debuted in an otherwise successful show. # Michael McNamara ~ I looked at this, I’m thankful I can’t see. The Kimmings-Tachimi Foundation Positive # Mikey Kimmings ~ I opened this up a few years after Maria's law, I decided to make Sally a patron # Joseph Wintergreen ~ I am glad this foundation was opened up few years after Maria's Law. I miss my best friend Maria!!! # Maria Tachimi ~ I think it's very nice that he dedicated a charity to me, Mikey is basically Defrosting the Ice King, it takes him a while to warm up to others Category:Lists